Beta Burns
by Above the Dot
Summary: What would happen if Betas COULD turn other people into werewolves? Jackson finds out one night in the locker room...slightly AU, takes place at some point during Co-Captains.


**A/N: **Hi! This is my first Teen Wolf fic ever and I'm very excited! Basically I always thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if Scott _did_ have the power to turn other people into werewolves.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why you're such a dick to him," Danny stated as he walked up to his best friend's locker. The lacrosse team had just finished a fantastic game against Marietta High, a team that was usually tough to beat. But this time Beacon Hills had destroyed them with a final score of 21 to 6. Scott McCall was the star player once again, which never failed to get on Jackson's nerves.<p>

"You wouldn't understand," Jackson muttered, slamming the locker door.

"Because I'm _gay?_" Danny asked in a mock-offended tone.

"Yeah, that's exactly why," Jackson replied sarcastically. Danny grinned and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "No, but seriously. I have my reasons for hating McCall. You'll just have to trust me."

"Well I don't." Danny pulled a tight green t-shirt over his head. "He's a nice guy, you should give him a chance."

"You didn't seem to think he was nice when he tackled you for no reason a few weeks ago."

"That was a mistake," Danny replied. "He apologized, sort of. I just think you should leave him alone. He's a good person."

"A good person you happen to think is incredibly hot," Jackson shot back. Danny glared at him.

"That's irrelevant."

"Sure," Jackson replied with a smirk.

"You're such a douche. I don't know why I hang out with you," Danny muttered.

"I've always wondered about that too."

Danny laughed. "Well you're lucky I have nothing better to do than hang out with you all the time. So do you want to come over? Play some Halo?"

Jackson shook his head. "No thanks, man. I need to work out."

"That's all you ever do anymore."

"Got to keep myself looking sexy for you." Jackson grinned. Danny shot Jackson his most convincing angry glare, but it quickly melted into a smile.

"I hate you." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Love you too!" Jackson called as his friend walked outside. The door slammed firmly behind Danny, leaving Jackson completely alone in the locker room. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and fished around his bag for his car keys. The school had a gym, but the fitness center downtown had much nicer equipment so Jackson preferred to go there.

Just as Jackson located his keys, he heard the door open. Suddenly the lights shut off. Jackson's stomach dropped. He could still see due to the light of the unusually bright moon shining through the window, but he was still very nervous.

"Danny?" he called out, taking a small step forward. His view of the door was obstructed by a row of lockers so he couldn't see who came in. "Danny?"

Jackson's heart started beating faster. He unconsciously touched his fingers to the healing wound on the back of his neck. He was almost certain Danny wasn't at the door, and he had a sinking fear that it was Derek Hale there to terrorize him again. He gulped and slowly stepped to the right so he could see who had joined him in the locker room.

When he saw the intruder he gasped.

"Oh, McCall. It's just you," Jackson sighed in relief. "You scared the crap out of me. Why'd you turn the lights off?"

Something was different about Scott. He had a dark look in his eye that Jackson had never seen before. Scott looked like he was delighted about something, but also terribly anxious at the same time. A very slight smirk was the only expression on his face.

"McCall," Jackson called after a few moments of silence passed. "I asked you why you turned the - you know what, never mind. Have you reconsidered my offer yet?" Jackson took a step forward. He felt considerably more confident knowing it was just Scott in the locker room. Derek terrified him, but Scott was much easier to intimidate since Jackson had dirt on him.

"Yes."

Jackson froze. He honestly hadn't expected that.

"Really? You mean..."

"I'll give you what you want," Scott answered quietly. A triumphant smile spread across Jackson's face.

"A wise decision." Jackson leaned against the wall behind him and enjoyed the feeling of finally getting what he wanted. "Now I won't have to tell Allison or her dad about your little secret."

"Yeah, well...soon it will be your little secret too."

Jackson's heart skipped a beat. This was really happening. He was about to get what he'd been longing for since discovering Scott's secret. Scott was going to make him a werewolf.

"Great, so let's get started."

"Right," Scott answered, his tone completely unreadable. There was a dark and mysterious quality to his voice that Jackson hadn't heard before. "Before we start I have to ask you one more time: are you absolutely _sure_ you want to do this? Once you do there's no going back."

"I'm sure," Jackson replied impatiently, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Alright," Scott replied, taking a deep breath. It suddenly occurred to Jackson that the changing process was probably pretty painful. Nothing he couldn't handle; Jackson was pretty good with pain and it would certainly be worth it in the end. But it still made him a bit nervous. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and tilted his head to the left as far as he could.

After a few moments of listening to his own heartbeat and waiting for the pain, Jackson was jolted back to reality by Scott's uproarious laughter. Jackson opened his eyes and straightened his neck. The first thing he saw was Scott laughing so hard he was literally holding his sides.

"What?" Jackson demanded.

"What were you doing?" Scott gasped between laughs. "You looked ridiculous! With your eyes all closed and your neck bent like that." Scott continued laughing. "And you were breathing so fast! What the hell was that?" Jackson frowned.

"I was, you know...exposing my neck! So you could, you know...bite it!"

Scott finally calmed down and shook his head. "I'm not biting your neck."

"I thought that's how it was done. Don't you have to bite my neck?"

"Not necessarily," Scott shrugged. "I'm not a vampire."

Jackson smiled at how offended Scott sounded. The werewolf was offended by being compared to a vampire. Interesting.

"So where do you bite me?" Jackson asked. Scott's serious expression was back now, so Jackson put on a stern face to match.

"Haven't decided yet," Scott muttered thoughtfully, his eyes traveling up and down Jackson's body. Scott was smirking again and Jackson felt a little pang of anxiety again. He couldn't help but feel that Scott would enjoy causing him pain.

"Well hurry up," Jackson ordered, shifting uncomfortably under Scott's gaze. Scott sighed, then looked directly into Jackson's eyes.

"Turn around."

"Excuse me?"

"Turn around," Scott ordered more sternly. Taking orders from Scott McCall wasn't something Jackson enjoyed doing. But Scott was the werewolf, and Jackson didn't know how this was supposed to work, so he did as he was told.

Jackson regretted turning around immediately when he felt Scott's fingers tracing the scars from the injury on the back of his neck. He hissed in pain. It didn't usually hurt when people touched the wound anymore, as it had mostly healed already. But for some reason as soon as Scott's skin made contact with Jackson's, the scars began to burn.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked through gritted teeth. Scott didn't answer. He simply removed his hand. The burning sensation lingered, but it wasn't as strong.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About a month," Jackson replied, wondering what that hand to do with anything. "Your psycho friend Derek dug his claws into me or something."

"Hmm." Scott stared at him a bit longer. Jackson turned around and faced Scott.

"What does this have to do with anything? Why can't you just bite me?"

"A bite would do it," Scott answered. "You'd transform immediately." Scott's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word 'transform.' "But if I bite you, I'll have to fully transform first. And if I do that I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Myself from killing you."

Jackson's heart skipped a beat again, this time for a different reason. The way Scott had just talked about possibly murdering Jackson with such an even tone, as if it were something he talked about all the time, was enough to send a chill up Jackson's spine.

"Oh," was the only reply Jackson could manage.

"Yeah," Scott muttered. "Claws can do it too, if they go in deep enough. I don't think Derek's did, but that's because he didn't even do it on purpose. If I were really trying, I think I could get them in deep enough to get the job done."

Jackson gulped. "A-alright. So...let's do it."

"You sound afraid." Scott's dark smirk had returned, and that only made Jackson feel smaller and less secure in his decision. Still, he told himself, the temporary pain would be worth it in the end.

"I'm not afraid." Jackson's voice betrayed him, wavering slightly.

"I can tell when you're lying. I can hear your heartbeat and it changes when you lie." Scott chuckled. "But you'll know all about that soon enough."

Scott's tone was so cold Jackson almost actually shivered.

"Just do it. Please."

That seemed to be all the encouragement Scott needed.

"Alright. Don't ever say you weren't warned." Scott took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of them. "Take your shirt off."

"Uh..._what?_" Jackson asked. Standing chest-to-chest with another guy in the locker room who was telling him to undress seemed a little weird. He almost smiled as he realized Danny would kill to be in his shoes right now.

"Unless you want the scars to be visible," Scott continued. "You should probably take off your shirt."

"Good point." Jackson pulled the cotton t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor behind him. His heartbeat was quickly increasing as he realized this was actually happening. His entire life, his entire state of being was about to be altered forever.

Scott held up his right hand. Scott gasped as he watched each of Scott's fingernails become longer, thicker, sharper. He instinctively took a step back as Scott examined his claws calmly, as if they were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Last chance." Scott looked up from his menacing nails. "Just say the word and I'll leave, and we can forget about this whole thing."

Jackson kept his eyes locked with Scott's claws. The claws that could be puncturing his flesh soon to turn him into a werewolf. The claws that could surely rip him to shreds if Scott wanted. He gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Not a chance."

"Fine," Scott replied, stepping forward. His smirk grew a little wider, and Jackson's heartbeat sped up even more. "I think this is the part where I'm supposed to say, 'this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you.' But to be honest, I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Jackson's heart was thundering in his chest now. It drowned out all other sounds until it was the only thing Jackson could hear. He watched as Scott slowly lowered his hand down to Jackson's abdomen. Scott picked a spot just to the left of Jackson's bellybutton, resting each of the sharp nails against the skin without pressing down.

Jackson's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest when he felt the sharp points of the nails resting against his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing, bracing himself for the pain.

Jackson's heartbeat was so loud that he didn't even hear Scott when he asked if he was ready.

Finally, the sharp nails plunged through Jackson's skin.

Jackson screamed. Louder and harder than he'd ever screamed before. The burning sensation started right where Scott's hand was, but it didn't take long before it spread throughout his entire body. He could hear his screams of anguish echoing off of the locker room walls. His knees gave out and he collapsed, but something held him up against the wall; probably Scott.

Tears leaked out of Jackson's tightly shut eyes as he screamed. The white hot pain never died down, only got worse. Jackson started writhing against the wall he was being held against. The sound of his heartbeat was quickly dying down, and soon the only thing he could hear were his own screams of pain.

He tried to open his eyes and look at Scott so he could beg him to stop, beg him to end this torture, but when he opened his eyes he found he couldn't see Scott, or anything else. His vision was blood red and terribly distorted. All he could do was continue to scream in pain as the blazing heat radiated from Scott's nails to the rest of his body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the nails withdrew from Jackson's abdomen. Instantly Jackson's vision returned to normal, but the burning pain did not subside. He saw Scott, whose face held a look of deep concern. Scott's other hand was still propping Jackson up against the wall.

"Make it stop!" Jackson screamed. Scott brought his other hand, which was no longer wolflike, to Jackson's shoulder and slowly eased him to a seated position on the ground.

"Please!" Jackson yelled between sobs, his voice echoing off the walls of the locker room. "Please, make it stop!"

"I can't," Scott muttered, sounding truly remorseful. "I...I'm sorry."

The burning had started to subside, but it was replaced by a dull ache radiating in each of Jackson's muscles. He was no longer screaming, but the tears wouldn't stop. For the first time, he actually looked down at his stomach and saw the wound. The five puncture wounds were tiny, and it was amazing that such small holes had caused Jackson such extreme pain.

He buried his head in his knees and continued to cry, his chest heaving. He looked up at Scott and tried to swear at him, but all that would come out of his mouth was an ugly sputtering sound.

"I'm sorry," Scott repeated. "But just remember...you wanted this. It's a gift."

Jackson's sobs grew louder at Scott's comments. He clutched the wound on his side and winced at the feeling of blood oozing out of him. Jackson watched intently as Scott left the locker room, slamming the door quickly behind him.

Once Scott was gone Jackson sat on the floor alone for what felt like forever. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care. Eventually the tears stopped, but the aching sensation was still there. He looked at his wound once again, and gasped as he saw that the skin had grown back already, leaving behind only five little scars.

"Jesus," Jackson muttered, running his fingers over the scars.

"What did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The end! What did you guys think? I'd love it if you tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I wasn't planning on continuing but if you guys think there should be a follow-up chapter or story let me know! Thanks!


End file.
